Reunion
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: After graduation Tori ran away to travel the world to escape the happy couple: Beck and Jade. Now it's ten years later and there is a class reunion. Tori and Jade run into each other and Tori finds out that Jade has a secret. Angsty-Tori. Jori kisses. Tumblr request.
1. Chapter 1

**Request: Tori's been in love with Jade since their playdate but Jade got back with Beck so after graduation Tori ran, she lived all over the world doing all sorts of different jobs trying to find a girl like Jade which she never fully did while Jade stayed in LA married Beck and had a kid but she always wanted Tori and they meet again at the 10 year reunion.**

**Angsty Tori.**

I am sitting at my kitchen table and my mother walks in carrying a box of my mail from the past two months. She drops it in front of me.

"How long are you staying this time?" She asks tiredly as she eases into the chair across from me.

"A few months probably." I answer as I open the first letter on the pile. It's from my old high school.

"I need you to stay somewhere else for the week." She tells me.

"What? Why?" I ask looking up.

"Your sister is coming and she's bringing Bryant and the twins. Rachel and Rikka always use your room when they visit." She says.

"But that is _my _room!" I exclaim dropping the letter to the table. I don't know why I'm so angry but I haven't been home for two months and I thought she'd be happier to see me. She used to love when I came back from different countries but now she seems so indifferent.

"Have you thought about getting a place of your own?" She asks.

"No, why would I?" I shake my head in disbelief. Where did this even come from? She pinches the bridge of her nose before meeting my eyes.

"Victoria, you are twenty-eight years old, you have been living here for far too long. You have the finances to afford an apartment. I think it's time you moved out." She says. Her face is tired and her eyes close as she inhales deeply.

"You're just mad that I haven't settled down and popped out a few grandkids." I accuse. I know it's not the reason but can't believe she's kicking me out.

"Now Tori, you know I support your gallivanting around the world. I wish I would have traveled and seen the world before I had your sister and you, but I think you should look into more permanent circumstances. Have you been dating at all?" She stands and goes to busy herself in the kitchen. She can't even look at me.

"If you think I can stay here with _her_ around…" I pause and she glances over at me before returning to the dishes, "I can't." I say.

"She has a child now. A boy." She tells me. I close my eyes as if it will block out her words. "He is two. His name is Tristen and he looks just like Beck." She continues to talk. She doesn't see my pain.

"Jade is happy, why can't you just let her go?" She asks. I open my eyes and glare at her. Her hands are in the soapy water and she scrubs a plate roughly.

"Do not say her name." I seethe.

"Let her go." She repeats. I shake my head.

"You can't let go of something you never had." I tell her. She rolls her eyes and her chest heaves as she lets out a huff of breath.

"I don't understand you Tori." She goes back to scrubbing at the dishes and I return to the letter in front of me.

"The ten year reunion for Hollywood Arts is this week." I tell her in monotone. She doesn't even look away from the dishes.

"You're not going, are you?" She says. She sounds so goddamn tired.

"Maybe." I breathe.

"I think it would be good for you." She says.

"Maybe." I say again.

REUNION:REUNION:REUNION:REUNION:REUNION:REUNION

I decide to go to Hollywood Art's reunion and I don't know why. My dress is too scratchy and the school has too many painful memories etched into the walls. I know _she's_ going to be here and I don't want to see her. I'm standing in the bathroom and staring in the mirror because I don't want to go into the Black Box Theater. I hear the door open but I can't break eye contact with my reflection.

"Tori?" I turn my head and a woman smiles at me with a grin that almost looks painful.

"Uh – yeah." I say. This was such a bad idea.

"It's Cat!" She comes over and wraps her thin arms around my torso. I halfheartedly hug her back.

"Oh, Cat, it's been so long. You stopped dying your hair." I comment. These are the things you're supposed to say at reunions, right? Talk about time, and appearances, small talk…right?

"Yeah, Robbie told me I had to stop dying my hair during the first pregnancy and I just never went back." She bubbles. She steps back far enough to look me up and down and I watch her.

"You look good." She tells me. She puts a strain on the word _good_ and I know she is thinking I look too thin and probably a little sick. She is thin but her curves are softened and she looks really healthy.

"You too." I say and I mean it. She is still smiling.

"Well, I came in here for a reason; I'll see you in the theater." She brushes past me and into one of the stalls. I nod my head for too long before leaving the bathroom. As I walk into the theater my eyes dart over the room. I don't want to see her, but I _really_ want to see her. It's been ten years and I just want to look at her face. Someone taps my shoulder and I turn to see who it is. Andre stands in front of me grinning. He doesn't look like he's aged a bit.

"Hey Chica." It feels like I've been transported back to high school and I feel myself smile. I haven't smiled genuinely in so long. I thought I forgot how. I launch myself into his arms and he laughs as his arms catch me around my waist.

"Andre!" I am crying because after high school I ran away and didn't stay in contact with anyone and I missed my best friend. I pull back and his hands stay on my waist to steady me. I lean back on my heels.

"Damn girl, I didn't think you could get any bonier." He chuckles as his hands drift over my hip bones. I shrug but my smile stays in place.

"Come on, let's sit down, I've missed you!" I pull him to a table and we sit down.

About half an hour after Andre and I catch up and Cat and Robbie join us Beck walks into the theater. As soon as I spot him my throat constricts and my heart speeds up. I can't do this and I stand up so fast my chair is almost knocked over.

"I'll – uh – be right back." I say. Andre looks up at me with a worried frown but I don't wait for an answer and I rush past Beck. I don't even think he saw me. I leave the Black Box Theater and I intend on leaving the school, but as soon as I step out of the front doors someone catches me.

"Vega." Her voice is deep, deeper than I remember but it still sends chills through my spine. I freeze and I can't bring myself to look at her. She is right behind me. I close my eyes and turn around. When I open my eyes she is frowning. She has a cigarette poised between two fingers and the sleeves of her shirt are pushed up past her elbows. Her skirt is ruffled and it reaches her knees. Her long hair is a soft brown and is slightly curled around her shoulders. She waits in silence and I think she is waiting for me to speak but she exhales smoke and fixes me with a glare.

"You look like shit." She says thickly. I think my throat closes and I can't breathe. One of my girlfriends from Italy smoked. She looked just like Jade except she was tan and her hurtful words sounded more elegant with an accent.

"Thanks." I bite back. I want to leave. I have nothing here. She is married and has a son. _Tristen_. I step back.

"Where are you going?" She asks. I delude myself to think that her voice sounds concerned.

"I don't know. Anywhere but here." I answer truthfully. Even after all this time I can't bring myself to lie to her. I take another step back. She grabs my arm and pulls me to her. She's kissing me and I have to be dreaming. She tastes of ash but her lips are soft and her body is soft and I don't know what is happening. It feels like falling.

"I always wanted to do that." She tells me when she pulls back. I blink a few times. I can still taste her.

"Jade…" I say. I sound tired, unbelievably exhausted.

"I'm sorry Tori." She only steps back one foot but it feels like a hundred miles are between us.

"I just couldn't live without doing that." She sighs. "I want more now." Her frown deepens. "You're like the forbidden fruit." She pulls me back and I let her.

"And we all know the story. Eve took a bite." She breathes. I am dizzy. Her fingers dance over my bare arm. I do not have the strength to back away. She smells like smoke and Beck and I'm choking on it. When she pulls away again I step back as well. I can't take any more of it.

"I was hoping you wouldn't be here tonight." She says. She crosses her arms, right over left, and her left hand rests on her arm. Her wedding ring glitters obnoxiously and I find myself stepping back again.

"You can't keep doing this to me." I tell her.

"Doing what?" She asks.

"Playing with my heart!" I explode. "You keep fucking with my emotions and I _cannot do it anymore_." I start crying. My chest hurts so badly and I just want to fall into her arms but she isn't mine.

"You think it's easy for me? Beck looks at me everyday, and he _knows_, but with our son…" She inhales, "it is too late."

"Why didn't you say anything before!" I scream.

"You fucking disappeared after graduation!" She replies just as loudly. "No one could find you."

"I couldn't look at you." I say suddenly losing all of my energy. I am so tired of doing this. Feeling for her.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" She asks me. I shake my head and think the same thing about her.

"I love you." I say. I sound so defeated. She doesn't respond and I turn around.

"Goodbye." I whisper and walk away. When I go to pull out of the parking lot she is still standing in front of the doors and she watches me leave without even a wave.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't really want to add anymore to this, but I liked writing it.**

I'm sitting in the living room and the twins are watching some silly cartoon. They're five years old and identical. I can't tell them apart. My mom is sitting on the other section of couch and she's watching her granddaughters fondly. I nearly gag. There's a knock on the door and I stand up to get it. When I pull open the door Jade is staring at me.

"I'm not letting you run away again." She steps forward. We're so close I can feel her breath on my face.

"You said it yourself, it's too late." I whisper.

"Nana who's that?" Rachel, or maybe it is Rikka, asks. My mother stands up and moves between us and the girls.

"Rikka, it's not nice to point, this is Aunt Tori's friend," she tells the girl. "maybe you should take this conversation somewhere else." She glares at me. I nod slowly.

"Come on Jade." I start towards the stairs. She follows me in silence. We reach my room and go inside. I sigh as the door latches. It doesn't look like my room. The girls' things populate almost every surface. Jade looks around the room with her top lip curled in a sneer.

"What do you want Jade?" I don't try to keep my annoyance out of my voice.

"Don't leave." She says.

"Why?" I sit on the bed. It feels like she's towering over me. Like she could crush me.

"I - I don't know." Her head hangs and I sigh.

"There is nothing for me here." I tell her.

"I'm here." Her voice is hopeful and it breaks my heart.

"Nothing." I shake my head.

"I love you." She says so quietly I almost don't hear it. I look up.

"No you don't." I make my voice hard; a slap in the face and she recoils as if it is real. "You don't know me anymore."

"I want to." Her hand reaches my face and her fingers caress my jaw. I close my eyes and lean into her touch. She is so warm.

"Jade," I say softly, "you're married." Her hand drops from my face.

"I know that!" She snaps.

"The why are you here?" I ask. Exhaustion echoes through my voice.

"I want you to stop running." She bends down in front of me and takes my face in her hands.

"Stay with me." She closes the space between us and I let her kiss me over and over and over. Pretty soon one of us is crying and I can't tell who but it might be both of us. Every time her lips touch me they sizzle against my skin. It hurts so badly but I don't pull away. I can't.

"I need you." She whispers against my skin. It sounds like she hurts. Her fingers pinch my arms and she bites my lip. I can't stop the guttural moan that escapes my throat.

"And you need me." Her nails dig into my back and I realize she pulled off my shirt. I back out of her arms.

"What are you doing?" I ask. She looks flustered. Her hair is messed up, her face is red with heat and her lips are swollen. Her eyes are glazed when she meets mine.

"Tori," she says my name like a prayer and I want to tell her it's not worth it but instead when she pulls me back to her I go willingly.

After she climbs out from between my legs and she has touched and tasted every inch of my aching body we lie in silence beside each other. Her hand finds mine and she intertwines our fingers.

"I'm pregnant." She says. Her voice shakes and my stomach sinks.

"Why are you telling me?" I think I'm going to be sick but I don't let go of her hand.

"I'm getting an abortion." Her hand squeezes mine.

"Why are you telling me?" I ask again.

"I can't even look at Tristen without resenting him. I cannot bring another one into this world." I realize she just wants someone to listen. So I become that person for her. I will be anything for her.

"I want to leave them," Her chest lifts when she inhales deeply, "but I can't. It would be selfish." She says. Suddenly she shakes her head. "But it's selfish to stay and hate them…isn't it?" Her body shifts and she pulls her hand away from mine. She is staring at me.

"I don't have the answers." I say quietly. Her fingers graze my rib bones. I think she's counting them.

"You really don't look good." She tells me. I close my eyes.

"Maybe I'm dying." I exhale. "It feels like I'm dying." When I open my eyes she is smiling. She starts to laugh.

"Me too Vega, me too."

When she leaves and I finally make my way downstairs my mother looks at me like she knows what we did. What I did. My body hurts and my head hurts and I just want to make the world stop spinning because Jade went back to Beck. She went back to Tristen. She's not going to throw away the baby in her belly. It was all wishful thinking but she's not strong enough to leave Beck and the life they created. I'm not strong enough to stay here. Not with the memory of her tongue on my skin and her nails in my back.

I don't know if I'm strong enough to be anywhere with those memories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three, as per requested (demanded by some). After this, there will be one more final chapter.**

**A lot of you were upset by the fact that this story was so depressing...I hope this helps a bit. **

It has been three months. Three months have passed and I'm still here. My eyes hurt a lot from crying and I moved out of my parents' house two weeks ago. My apartment is too big and I never leave the living room. I don't like bedrooms, but mostly beds. They remind me too much of the month I spent in the Netherlands.

My girlfriend from Amsterdam was a lover. She talked like Jade but couldn't say no to sex. She could make me do anything. I was putty in her hands and so, when she asked to try something new I let her.

She would collect money. It started as a threesome, a "friend" she said, but soon she wasn't even there. Men, women, came and went. They used me and left. Then she would come in.

"Good girl." She'd say. "Such a pretty girl." And her fingers would roam over my body, where another man licked my skin; another woman's teeth marked my flesh.

She always seemed to make up for it. How could she not? She was so much like Jade. I have a weakness for girls who resemble her. My girlfriend from Prague used to tell me I was fat. I had to change that, didn't I? I can't eat without thinking of her and the way her green eyes would flicker over my body and she would curl her lip up in disgust.

"How many calories?" She'd quiz me. I'd cry myself to sleep in the dark with her fingernails digging into my hip bones.

"Tori?" I shake my head and clear my throat as I look up to see Cat standing in front of the table I'm sitting at. The coffee in my hand has long ago gone cold.

"Are you okay?" She slides into the seat across from me. Her brown hair is pulled back into a pony-tail and she's wearing a yellow sundress. It is far too bright and I look away.

"Yeah," my voice is raspy so I clear my throat again, "I'm fine." I say. Her face twists in a way that suggests that she doesn't believe me.

"So, where are the kids?" I change the subject and she knows it. She purses her lips before sighing.

"Robbie took them to their grandparents, his grandmother hates me so I decided to get some shopping done." She pauses. I know she's looking at me to see if I'm getting better. I should save her the work and tell her that I'm getting worse.

"I saw you sitting here by yourself." She says. That's because I'm always alone. I fold my hands in my lap underneath the table.

"I was just getting a pick-me-up." I look at the coffee cup. There's a smudge on the white Styrofoam where my lipstick stained it.

"What are you doing all the way out here anyways?" She questions. She leans forward and I can see the laugh lines around her eyes. I probably don't have any. I blink silently at her.

"I was visiting a grave, my cousin died two years ago and we were very close." I lie. The desired effect is immediate. She leans back and her face is shocked.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry." I watch the way her lips form a tiny 'o' when she says the word 'so'. I nod.

"It's fine." I tell her. Everything seems to be _fine_ today. I stand up.

"Well, I've got to get going." I say. She stands as well, her hands flutter over the skirt of her dress to smooth out the wrinkles. I'm wear jeans that are two sizes too big and a sweatshirt that once belonged to a woman named Irene. She had black hair and green eyes but was the sweetest girl I've ever met. I couldn't see Jade in her and I left Paris without saying goodbye.

"Okay, uh, see you soon?" She goes in for a hug and I can barely find the strength to lift my arms around her.

"Yeah," I say and I can tell it's a lie. I walk away from her and the hollow bell rings when I leave the coffee shop. I start my car and think about how fast I would have to drive into a tree to kill myself. I sigh and pull into traffic.

I twist the handle on my door and push it open. I never lock my door. I don't have anything to steal, and even if I did, I wouldn't care about it. I drop my purse on the table in my dining room and move into the living room. Jade is sitting on my couch with her legs crossed.

"You should really lock your door." She says. I scowl and walk past her and into the hallway. I have to pee. When she stands her heels clack on the hardwood floors. I spin around and glare at her. She is a lot closer to me than I expected and her hands reach out to steady me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask. I want to scream but I cannot find my breath.

"I need to talk to you." Her words are sharp and it feels like their cutting me.

"About what?" I am sick of talking to her.

"I have someone I want you to meet." She says as she extends her hand out to me. She holds a folded piece of paper in it.

"Tomorrow night, at eight o'clock, sit _exactly_ where it says." When the note is in my grasp she turns and leaves. She doesn't say goodbye. I didn't expect her to.

I don't know why I listen to her. I'm at a restaurant and I'm sitting on the right seat at the table in the very far corner. I tried to look nice but it really just seems like I'm playing dress up because my dress is so big. At eight o'clock I am about to stand up and leave when the waiter brings a woman back to my table. When she sees me she smiles.

"You must be Tori." Her voice is smoky and intriguing. I nod.

"Yes, and you are?" I say.

"Oh, forgive me, I'm Marcy." She sits across from me.

"Marcy." I say. Her name tastes weird in my mouth. "You're a friend of Jade's?" I ask.

"Yeah, she thinks I will like you." She tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear. It's blond. I've never dated a blond. She has brown eyes and they are a very warm color.

"Well?" I say.

"Well, what?" She smiles.

"Do you like me?" I ask. She laughs and shrugs.

"I don't know yet, I guess we'll just have to find out." She orders a glass of wine and I ask for a glass of water.

Halfway through our meal I find myself pleasantly surprised. Marcy is funny and I am laughing so hard my stomach hurts. I end up ordering a two glasses of wine and she sips at her third and watches me.

"I think I do." She sets her glass on the table in front of her. I tilt my head to the side. The wine makes my brain fuzzy.

"You do what?" I ask.

"Like you." She smiles. Her lips are thin and I vaguely wonder what it would be like to kiss her. I feel the corners of my lips tug upward.

"I think I like you too." I say. I don't know if I mean it because I don't think I can love anyone except Jade, but liking is different, isn't it?

"I'd like to see you again." She rifles through her purse and pulls out a credit card. I just nod my head in agreement.

"Do you know of the place O'Ryen's?" She asks. I nod my head. When I was little my dad used to take Trina and I to O'Ryen's Ice Cream Shoppe every other Friday after school.

"Yeah, I love that place."

"Well, how about you give me your address and I'll pick you up on Saturday?" She pushes a pen and paper over to me. I glance up at her and she runs her tongue over her teeth. I smile and scribble my address down onto the paper with my name and phone number before sliding it back over to her.

"There you go." I say. When we part ways outside to go to our cars she kisses me and I don't know what to think about it. All of my other girlfriends were connected to Jade somehow. They _were_ Jade. But Marcy isn't Jade. She is entirely new and that excites me.


	4. Chapter 4

**for those of you who dislike Marcy, I fixed everything! For those of you who momentarily thought this stopped being a Jori fic, you are very silly. **

Marcy and I have been dating for three months when Jade shows up at my apartment, unannounced, again. I fill a glass with water and sip at it as I stand in front of her. My arms are crossed and I lean against the wall behind me.

"What do you want now?" I ask. She's almost eight months pregnant and she folds her hands around her stomach.

"Beck and I are getting a divorce." She says. I blink silently.

"Okay." I take a gulp of my water. "Do you need a place to stay or something?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"No, I don't think so."

"Then why are you here?" I set my glass of water on the coffee table and push my hands into the pockets of my sweatshirt.

"I want to try my life with you." She tells me. She stands up and crosses the room. She's incredibly close to me and I don't even have the option of backing up.

"Jade…"I breathe softly. This isn't fair. I should love Marcy. She's my girlfriend. But here Jade stands in front of me and I want her. She pulls me to her, her belly presses against me and I can feel her daughter kicking. She kisses me hard and when she pulls away she is breathless.

"You don't have to decide now; it will take a few months for the divorce to be finalized. I just wanted to let you know." She starts to leave and I pull her back to me. I grab her biceps in my hands and I know I'm squeezing too hard, maybe hard enough to bruise.

"_Fuck you_." I say. Her eyes are wide and she looks frightened. Her hands push at my chest as she tries to break free. I grip tighter at her arms.

"Fuck you Jade!" I yell and throw her away. She backs up several steps and stares at me.

"What's wrong with you Tori?" She asks. Her voice trembles.

"You!" I scream. "You're what's wrong with me." I throw my hands into the air. She'll never understand. She won't ever _get_ it.

"I thought you'd be happy." She murmurs. She starts to cry.

"_Happy_?" I laugh. "_For what_!" I rub my hand over my eyes. "For ruining your marriage, destroying your family, or inevitably breaking the heart of my girlfriend because I can't _breathe_ without you?" I step closer to her and she flinches. Her hands wind around her belly protectively.

"Tell me Jade, are these things worthy of happiness?" I seethe. She shakes her head and now tears are pouring down her face.

"I'm sorry!" She says.

"Good!" I say and pull her to me. I crush my lips against hers and bite her bottom lip. I dig my nails into her back and she does the same to me. I groan and she shoves her tongue into my mouth. I pull away and stare at her silently. I lift my hand and wipe the tear away from her cheek.

"Go home Jade." I tell her.

"I'm sorry." She repeats. I shake my head.

"Me too." I pick my glass off of the table and go to the kitchen. I hear the front door close and lean against the wall. I slide to the floor and pull my knees to my chest and scream angrily. I'm sobbing and I can't see through my tears but it doesn't matter because I hate myself for loving her just as much as she hates herself for loving me.

Marcy hasn't called in a week. I don't think I've stopped crying since Jade left my apartment two weeks ago. I don't get out of bed and I ignore Jade's text messages. I didn't get to explain anything to Marcy, she left without letting me. I didn't even want to.

-Cue Flashback-

I jump at the sound of someone banging on the door. It's still dark in the room and I wonder what time it is.

"Mmmmmm, who is that?" Marcy turns over and faces me. Her eyes aren't even open and she looks like she's still asleep.

"I don't know, I'll be right back." I say and slide out from the blankets. I pad out of the room and down the hallway until I reach the door to my apartment. I unlock it and pull it open. Beck stands in front of me and he looks furious.

"Beck?" I say rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I haven't seen him since the reunion.

"You slept with my wife!" He shouts. I'm wide awake now and it feels like my eyes bug out of my head.

"Beck." I say again this time softer.

"I can't believe you!" He rushes past me into my apartment and I have nothing else to do but close the door. When I reach the living room he is pacing.

"I can't believe you slept with Jade!" He screams. He's drunk and obviously so. He sways with the effort of staying upright. I groan.

"You slept with Jade?" I turn around and standing at the entrance of the hallway, wrapped in my turquoise robe, is Marcy. She clutches the silk fabric to her body and stares at me with wide eyes.

"No, babe, it was way before you and I even met." I say.

"That doesn't excuse you! She's my wife!" Beck snaps and hiccups.

"Shut up Beck!" I scream. "Yes! I let Jade fuck me _seven months ago_! Yeah, maybe I should have stopped her but I loved her!" I inhale sharply. "I thought I loved her more than you ever could." My voice gets quieter as I talk until it is barely above a whisper.

"Do you still love her?" He asks. I bite my lip and look at Marcy.

"Yes." I meet her eyes. Chocolate brown and brimming with tears. "I'm sorry Marcy." I sigh. Beck starts to laugh bitterly.

"Well, Fuck!" He shouts to my ceiling. "So, what, what are you going to do? Marry her and raise _our_ daughter and live _happily ever after_!" He snorts. "Good luck with _that_!" Marcy left the room and I'm fuming as I stare at Beck.

"And where does Tristen fall into all of this? He loves his mother, but does she love him?" He stops sounding so angry and his voice echoes with desperation. "Why can't she love us?" He asks and looks at me with wide brown eyes. I blink silently before exiting the room. I come back with a bottle of Jack Daniels and two tumblers. I pour us each a glass and offer him one. He takes it without thanks. I down my alcohol.

"If it means anything, I didn't mean for it to happen, us falling in love…" I pause, "I don't even know how to feel any other way." I say. He takes the bottle from my table and puts it to his lips. He sucks down a few gulps of Jack and I watch him.

"I don't know if she ever loved me." He swallows. I don't answer him because I don't know the answer.

Beck slides over to me until he bumps my arm with his and our hips are touching. I can smell the alcohol on him. His eyes don't leave mine.

"I hate you." He says before descending onto my lips. He grabs my head and pulls me closer to him. I don't even try to pull back. I don't have the strength. When he backs up he closes his eyes.

"I hate you so much." He stands up and glares down at me.

"Have a nice life Tori." He walks away and I hear the door slam. I drink what little that is left in the glass bottle before heading back to my room.

"Please sleep on the couch." I hear softly from Marcy's dark form under the covers. It sounds like she's crying. I start to reach for her, to comfort her, before I pause. It's better to let it all go at once. I retract my arm and grab a pillow before heading back out into the living room. When I wake up the next morning, she is gone.

-End Flashback-

I need time. I need to get out of here. Maybe I can go to Verona or Ireland or Brazil. There is a knock at my bedroom door and I sit up.

"Who is it?" I ask. The knob turns and when it is pushed open Jade peeks her head through. I fall back on my bed and close my eyes.

"Go away." I tell her.

"No." She says stubbornly. "Don't run away again." She pleads. "Stay here with me." Her voice is cautious.

"Why?" I roll over so that I am facing away from her.

"Because, God dammit!" She snaps, "I love you and I'm tired of you leaving me."

"I feel like I'm suffocating." I sit up again. She's sitting on the edge of my bed on Marcy's side.

"Can we just try?" She asks. I shake my head.

"I don't know what else there is to do but try." I say. A smile spreads over her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I say. She crawls over to me and kisses me. My heart thumps in my chest and for the first time in a very long time it feels like love.


End file.
